<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Pit. by MiraGarak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873349">Beyond the Pit.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak'>MiraGarak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Beyond (1986), Pit and the Pendulum (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Closure, Crossover, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Slime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francisco couldn't have possibly known what he was about to walk into, and really should've considered it a little bit when a woman in a mental institution begged and pleaded with him to check this odd, burned up house where she had supposedly murdered three men.</p><p>  Now he understands her madness, and her sense of loss..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine McMichaels/Crawford Tillinghast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Pit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There in the quiet darkness of the Pretorious House's attic, the small priest stood, blessing the site of the murders where a faint chalk outline still remained upon the floor. He let out a soft sigh as he continued to bless the room and even took the extra step to hang a rosary on one of the forks, attached to the machine that stood there. Francisco wouldn't know this machine had caused the deaths, nor would he know that it had been destroyed and for the last six months something from another realm had slowly been rebuilding it~</p><p>Suddenly as he finished praying and opened his eyes, the machine began to glow and vibrate. He gently tilted his head from the side as it fully activated and a small, wormlike creature came from it and seemed to stare at him before disappearing again. "What in Gods name.." He blessed himself before backing away.</p><p>An inhuman scream then came from the corner of the room, where a large patch of pink webbing had appeared along with a humanoid hand that was now tearing through it and a similarly humanoid figure following through. Edward Pretorius. Francisco recognized his face from the papers, after all everyone was talking about it even six months after the events had ended, especially when people didn't feel Katherine McMichaels had been 'punished enough'. Personally he felt she simply needed help but that's aside the point right now..</p><p>   Another figure followed soon after, a shorter one that oddly looked similar to himself. That must've been Crawford Tillinghast he thought. After a moment of silence he addressed the pair. "Hello? Are you both alright?" Pretorius immediately glared at him, and started approaching him with a vile look upon his face. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He demanded, as he pressed the priest against the wall in a light chokehold. "Edward, enough!" Said, Tillinghast. "He's quite obviously a priest, surely all that time with your senses heightened hasn't ruined your observational skills that much?" With a final glare to the priest, he set Francisco down and went over to the machine, slightly muttering to himself as he did. </p><p>"Hey, i'm sorry about him. He's a little.. unstable." Crawford came over and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted and then was helped up. "It's quite alright. If you've both been through what that young lady has said then it's more than understandable." Instantly the others eyes lit up at the mention of a 'young lady' "Katherine? She's alive...?" Crawford looked to be on the edge of tears at this as Fransisco nodded in confirmation. "Wheelchair bound and locked inside of an institution, but alive yes." A snort from Pretorius was heard at this moment. "A shame, i'd hoped she had died."  </p><p>Crawford simply brushed off his comment, before backing away from the priest a little bit. "At least she didn't end up with us.." Francisco lightly tilted his head at this,  a question forming on his lips. "How did you both survive all of this ordeal?" "We didn't, well not exactly anyway. Neither of us are fully human anymore." A soft chuckle escaped Crawford at this, as if it was just a joke to him now. "Oh, i see. And what about-" Before the priest could even finish Pretorius, or rather a horrific monster with his face on it started to mess with the Resonator, likely trying to let other various monsters through. "Edward no, please stop this madness! You don't need to do this again!" Crawford yelled, before being slammed against the wall by a slime covered appendage.</p><p>Thinking fast, Francisco slid under the resonator and began ripping out wires as a strange portal began to open above the forks. Several times it took to even get one wire out. The creature took a swipe at him but he managed to dodge just by an inch as he slid over further to get at the next wires. Unknown to him, this was an entirely wasted effort. As he was doing this Crawford was smacking the machine with a baseball bat that had been left in the corner six months prior, and it seemed to be working rather well. "I want it all Crawford, and i knpw you do too!" Pretorius shouted as the resonator began entirely falling apart from both the damage Crawford was inflicting, and the poor job that had been done on rebuilding it.</p><p>"NO." Pretorius practically screamed as he began to be sucked back through the portal. Simply to anger Crawford he grabbed the priest and tried to throw him in, but he fought back. Francisco hadn't always been a priest. He'd been a field doctor first, so he definitely knew what spots to hit to make someone let go of him. Finally after a large struggle, Crawford had taken his hand and pulled him away from Pretorius as he was sucked back into The Beyond once and for all. Francisco had to hold the others hand to prevent him from being taken as well as the portal began to close and the resonator began to short circuit. </p><p>As it closed, one final scream from Pretorius rang through the air. Both Crawford and Francisco let out a loud sigh of relief before turning to each other. "We should...we should leave." The priest said first. "Agreed, very very much agreed.." With that the pair began to leave the house as the resonator remains laid on the ground behind them. "I'll have you stay with me at the priory for now, since everyone believes you are dead and all." Crawford's eyes lit up at this idea, and out of impulsive and lack of human contact in six months he hugged the other. After a light chuckle the priest hugged him back and the pair went to his car and left the accursed house, never to return to it.</p><p>Several weeks passed, and the two had grown rather close. Almost in a brotherly type of bond, as Francisco cared for Crawford and helped him readjust to everything and kept him up to date on everything with Katherine. Of course he wouldn't be able to vist her for a while and he understood that entirely. But it was nice to hope, and Francisco had encouraged him to keep that hope up as he went to visit her anytime she requested a priest. Very early on, the priest had discovered that Crawford was extremely clingy and fearful, and would often need him to come sit in his room at night, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Francisco didn't mind this one bit, and was even happy to do this. After all the poor man had been through, he deserved a little care and rest..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>